The goal of the Administrative and Data Management Core (Core B) of this Program Project Grant (PPG) is to maximize the productivity of all participants by the coordination and integration of scientific, fiscal and administrative activities, and provide a coordinated mechanism for data analysis and management. Core B is directed by the overall PI of the PPG, will continue to provide support to all four Projects in the PPG, as well as Core A, The Nonhuman Primate Core, at the California National Primate Research Center (CNPRC). The specific responsibilities of Core B are as follows: 1) To provide leadership and an administrative framework to facilitate interactions and communications among all the participating Project and Core Leaders (PLs) and across the multiple sites by creating a centralized mechanism for the coordination and management of research activities. 2) To centralize the administration of fiscal, clerical and personnel matters, and provide an administrative liaison between the Grants and Contracts Office of the Mount Sinai School of Medicine and other sites where research is conducted. 3. To organize all travel for perfusions of non-human primates at the CNPRC and assure that tissues are properly distributed. To assist Dr. Gore as needed in organizing and coordinating all distribution of rat tissues, which originate from Project 2 at The University of Texas at Austin. 4) To provide assistance with statistical analysis to all individual Projects, and in particular, provide analysis for comparisons of findings across Projects. Also, Core B will provide a consolidated mechanism for data organization and storage. 5) To ensure the smooth function and integration of PPG components by organizing frequent informal meetings, video conferences, and teleconferences with other PLs as well as formal meetings with the External Advisory Committee. 6) To facilitate the use of resources generated through this program by other investigators. RELEVANCE (See instructions): This core fosters the integration and collaboration required for the Program Project participants to reach their goal: to understand the aging brain and female reproductive senescence and develop hormone treatments applicable to women that will maximize neurological health.